Contact information allows an individual to contact another individual or entity. Contact information may take many forms, such as identifying a physical address, a unique number or character string associated with a device, a unique number or character string associated with an account (such as an email account), or any other suitable form. If contact information from many individuals or entities is simultaneously displayed, a format must be chosen to organize and display the contact information. Frequently, the contact information is organized in alphabetical order of the name of the individual or entity being contacted. For example, a physical or electronic telephone book may list contact information of individuals or entities in alphabetical order.